


恋の予感

by tinyjoong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Happy Ending, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Short & Sweet, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjoong/pseuds/tinyjoong
Summary: 恋の予感; the feeling upon first meeting someone that you will inevitably fall in love with themFor the first time since Jeno’s best friend, Jaemin, passed away, he’s going to watch fireworks on the Fourth of July. While waiting for the show to start, a very not-sober Renjun takes a seat on his blanket.





	恋の予感

The Fourth of July had always been magical to Jeno. It was something about the way the fireworks glimmered in people’s eyes. He went to see fireworks every year in the same spot, usually he’d go with his best friend but his best friend wasn’t around anymore. Jeno decided it’d be good to get out of the house after 3 months, so he packed his blanket and some snacks and walked to the beach. The fireworks were mesmerizing as they lit up the sky and the water at the same time.

Jeno went a little early in fear of being late, so it was only 9:30 when he arrived. Fireworks started at 10:00. He figured he’d get ice cream or something to kill time. Families with their children were also there early so he wasn’t too alone. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the kids jump up and down in anticipation and excitement already, even though they still had a half hour wait.

Once he was all set up with his blanket spread, sitting with a vanilla ice cream cone it was only 9:50. He hummed as he waited, joy danced in his stomach even though somewhere in the back of his mind he wished Jaemin was there. He smiled as he remembered last year when Jaemin dropped his chocolate ice cream cone in the sand and proceeded to whine about it until Jeno gave him his. Still in a nostalgic daze, he didn’t notice the dainty boy stumbling up to him. 

“Hey,” the small boy said, a fit of giggles following the greeting.

Jeno didn’t have time to respond before the other was making himself at home on his blanket. 

“Hello,” Jeno responded with a big smile, surely showing off his crescent moon eyes.

He was sure this kid was drunk or high off his ass but he didn’t mind. It was company, nonetheless. 

“Saw you alone... wanted to make you feel better,” the stranger slurred.

Jeno merely nods at his remark.

“What’s your name? I’m Jeno.”

“Renjun, but I like ‘Jun’ better.”

Jeno presses the home button on his phone to check the time. He still had five minutes. As he shoved his phone back into his pocket, Renjun started leaning into him. Every part of his body, minus his eyes, froze at the action. Once close enough, Renjun took a larger than normal bite of Jeno’s ice cream. Jeno laughs out of relief, he thought the boy was going to kiss him. After the relief fades, he realizes what just happened.

“Hey!” Jeno yells, “I spent three dollars on that cone!”

Renjun bends in half laughing at the comment made by Jeno. 

“Three dollars!” He repeats.

Renjun laughs even harder, at one point Jeno thinks the boy will never stop.

After a what feels like forever, Renjun is calm again, but now it’s different. Renjun is staring at Jeno with stars in his eyes. It seems as though it’s just the two of them in that moment. Jeno doesn’t know what he’s feeling, whether it’s love at first sight or misplaced feelings of longing for Jaemin, but he really wants to hold Renjun’s hand. Renjun seems to read Jeno’s mind and slips his hand into his. He flashes him a smile, which is soon impossible to see as the lights surrounding them go off, signifying that fireworks were starting.

The first one danced with cotton candy pinks and blues. Jeno glanced over at Renjun who watched the firework with wonder in his eyes, it’s a sight he wants to remember forever. He squeezes the other’s hand and looks back to the sky. 

The deeper into the show they get, the more slouchy Renjun gets. His eyes once filled with wonder were filled with drowsiness now. Before Renjun crashed, Jeno insisted on taking a photo. He didn’t know if Renjun would remember the stranger he held hands with under the light of fireworks on the beach, but he sure hoped he would. They took the photo and Renjun’s head finally rested on Jeno’s thighs. Jeno’s fingers brushed through Renjun’s hair as the smaller boy’s eyelids fluttered and finally closed. 

-

The next morning Renjun woke up with a headache and his usual forgetfulness of the night before. He obviously wondered why he woke up on a blanket on the beach, so he did the post-high phone evaluation. He opened his gallery and found a photo with a boy who looked way too charming to be with stoned Renjun. The glimmer in his eyes that barely existed with how big his smile was, was breathtaking. Memories of vanilla ice cream and fits of laughter and the intertwining of fingers flooded to his mind. He stared at to photo for a little while longer before he realized the phone number messily scribbled onto the bottom corner using the built in editor every phone has. A smile made its home on his face as he stood up and folded the blanket. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little blurb I did <3


End file.
